Encounters
by James8
Summary: An elven child has his first encounter with men.


Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
AN:Okay sorry I know you guys are waiting for the other stories and I will get to them. Real life is making a bid for my time. And if we get any more snow up here I am going to hurt somebody. I really hate snow. I am sick of shoveling and falling on my rear.   
  
Enough rambling.  
  
This story was a challenge by Karri for the Flufflings website. When a child from one race meets another race for the first time. Also just so everyone knows Rumil can only speak elvish.  
  
Encounters  
  
Rumil clutched desperately to the heavy branch as he was swiftly carried down the Anduin. It had been a while since he had seen another elf, as a large grouping of rocks and trees had stopped the other children as he was whisked around the bend. He gave up trying to shout for help as he ended up swallowing water. His cries had stirred the trees, many dropping large branches into the river to help. Rumil held onto one of the branches, his fingers going numb from the cold water. His whole body felt chilled.   
  
It had all started earlier when the elfling had been playing along the bank with some of the other children. A slight tussle had begun and he was accidentally pushed into the swiftly moving water. Alarmed, several of the children raced away in search of their elders while the others ran along the bank trying to help the elfling.   
  
The river was moving swiftly, swollen from winter snow, end extremely frigid. The river carried him past everything he knew. He tried for the branches that had lowered in a vain attempt to help the child. His frozen fingers would not cooperate though and it took everything he had to hold onto the log. His teeth chattered in fear and cold.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Garen and Begrond walked their horses along the rivers edge searching for signs of game. The two hunters had been out for a week now on their foray. Garen was a lean man with light brown hair and a clean-shaven face. His companion, Begrond, was a heavy built man that easily towered over his friend; he had heavy dark hair and a beard that obscured most of his face. The two men had been friends since childhood.  
  
"Hey Garen, what's that, in the river?"  
  
Begrond's deep timber startled Garen out of his thoughts. He turned his horse slightly looking to where his friend was pointing. He shaded his eyes with a slim hand as he squinted searchingly.  
  
Begrond frowned, as he looked again himself. "By the Gods, it looks like-"  
  
"A child!" Garen finished in disbelief.  
  
Both men wheeled their horses spurring them along the riverbank racing to keep ahead of the child. Years of working together let them know what the other was doing without words.  
  
"The river narrows up ahead." Garen called. "I'll ride in as far as I can and swim out to him."  
  
Begrond nodded throwing one end of a rope over to his friend. "Tie this around your waist!"  
  
Garen deftly caught the rope looping it around his middle. Seeing the river narrow ahead they urged their horses for their last bit of speed. Begrond pulled his horse up and began feeding the rope out. Garen sent his horse into the river creating frothy waves. He gasped in shock as the icy cold water closed in around him. Feeling the horse beginning to swim Garen pushed away striking for the center of the river. He fought the current trying to keep the child in sight.  
  
On shore he could hear Begrond shouting to the child. There was the slightest twitch from the blonde head. 'Please,' Garen prayed silently. 'If I never do anything else, don't let me miss.'  
  
Then the log was there and he grabbed for it. He had a moments panic as the water slicked log nearly slipped away before his hands found purchase in the child's clothing. He pulled the limp little form close as he headed back towards the shore. An anxious thrill went through him as he felt tiny arms come up to circle his neck.  
  
Begrond seeing that Garen had the child, wrapped the rope around the pommel of his saddle and began pulling them to shore. In what felt like years but was only moments, Garen stumbled onto the bank, the child held firmly in his arms. Begrond dismounted quickly pulling blankets and clothing from the saddlebags before advancing on the pair.  
  
Garen pulled the child away. The little one was blue with cold and rather unresponsive which frightened the man. Quickly he divested the child of his clothing drying the tiny figure before wrapping the child up in several blankets.  
  
"He needs to get warm quickly." Garen said through chattering teeth. The other hunter nodded, turning away to make a fire. Garen began to rub the cloaks vigorously along the child's body trying to encourage circulation. "Come on little one, stay awake now."  
  
The child fussed, mumbling something in a musical tongue even though his eyes remained closed.  
  
Begrond came over a moment later. "I started a fire and I have broth on. I'll sit with him a moment while you get changed. I don't want you catching your death out here either."  
  
Garen nodded, handing over the tiny bundle. Fighting shaking hands he dried off changing cloths. He looked over to see Begrond spooning some broth down the child's throat. Satisfied the boy was well off he turned to the horses. He whispered words of praise as he untacked the animals; it looked as if they would be staying here for the night. Feeling much better he took a cup of the broth and sat beside his friend. There was a frown upon Begrond's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Begrond tilted the child's head in answer pushing back the damp locks. Garen found himself staring at a pointed ear.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Lorien Celeborn quickly called out commands to several elves as he quickly swung himself upon his horse. Haldir and Orophin shifted beside him impatiently chafing at the small delay. Both brothers were ready to rush off in search of their missing sibling.  
  
Several search parties were being organized to move along the banks. They would ride along fanning out from the river in case Rumil had made it to shore. An attempt had been made to steer several boats down river but had all ended in failure. The current had become to swift making the crafts unmanageable. It had become a fight to keep them upright in the water much less search for a lost elfling.  
  
Celeborn was becoming increasingly alarmed as time move on. The trees were crying out over the lost elfling and with the frigid water temperature there was small hope.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Garen looked over and smiled at his friend who was cuddling the sleeping child. "That is a good look for you my friend."  
  
Begrond snorted. "Hold your tongue. You should be doing this, you're the one with the whelp."  
  
Garen laughed. "Ah, it's good practice for you. That way when Ethlyn finally forgives you and lets you back into bed you can work on one of your own."  
  
"Ethlyn wants children." Begrond replied softly.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
The bearded man shrugged. He looked down at the elven child nestled in his lap. "What are we going to do with him?"  
  
Garen sighed. "I figure we should just follow the river back up until we reach the woods. I'm sure somebody must be looking for him."  
  
"You mean to head into the Witch's Woods!"  
  
"I don't think it will be necessary." Garen replied. He gestured to the tiny bundle. "What do you suggest we do with him? We can't keep him."  
  
Begrond didn't answer looking down at the small child cradled against him. Garen's eyes narrowed as he straightened looking hard at his friend.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Begrond looked at Garen his dark brows drew together. "What?"  
  
"You're becoming attached to him."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rumil cuddled closer to the warmth beside him. He murmured happily as a hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. He started awake though when an unfamiliar voice rumbled by his ear. He sat up his green eyes as wide as saucers at the unfamiliar sight before him. Two blue eyes peered back at him from a furry face.  
  
"Ai brog! Brog!"   
  
Rumil backed away from the creature slowly and fearfully. His eyes swept around the fire lit clearing looking for anything familiar.   
  
"Haldir! Orophin!"  
  
Begrond watched the child in consternation. It was quite obvious the child was frightened and he had no clue what to do. He was afraid if he moved to fast the child would run off. The boy's eyes searched the camp wildly all the time calling out in that musical tongue.  
  
"Easy there little one." Begrond murmured trying to appear non-threatening. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Rumil stared at the creature as he muttered something in a strange tongue. He peered harder at it for the first time beginning to realize that it was a man under all that fur. He had no clue what the man was saying but he didn't seem threatening. He cocked his head curiously trying to make sense of what the man was rumbling about.  
  
"Ah, I see the child is awake."  
  
Rumil gave a startled squeal of fright as another voice sounded behind him. He jumped to his feet running up the nearest tree and into the branches. He found it slightly difficult as he discovered himself wearing a heavy shirt that hung down to his toes. Fear kept him going though hoping one of the men would not grab him.  
  
"Nice going Garen." Begrond growled in exasperation as he stood walking over to his friend. "By the Gods he's like a bloody squirrel."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Garen replied. "How did I know he was going to bolt?"  
  
The bearded man peered up into the tree. "Well, how do you propose we get him down?"  
  
Garen's lips pursed in thought a moment. "He can't be any more difficult than my boy. Do you have any sweet cakes left in your pack?"  
  
The taller man nodded moving over to his knapsack. Garen walked under the tree limb the child was perched on. "Hey little one, come down here. We won't hurt you. I'm sorry I frightened you."  
  
Rumil looked down at the man skeptically. This man was different. He didn't have fur growing around his face. He didn't seem any more threatening than the other one either. He bit his lip. He wanted to go home. He wanted his brothers.  
  
Rumil scrubbed his eyes, which were threatening to tear up. "I want to go home!"   
  
Garen looked up distressed as the child sobbed. "I bet you want to go home, don't you little one?"  
  
The little boy was an elf but also a child. Garen didn't think there was too much difference between them. The little elfling needed comfort. Garen knelt and began to speak encouraging to the little boy. The child seemed comforted after a bit and slowly made his way down the tree. The child's green eyes were full of tears as he rubbed his face with the overlarge shirtsleeve. Finally the child stood before him. Garen held his hand out whispering soothingly. There was a moment of hesitation before Rumil took the man's hand flying into the open embrace.  
  
"Shh, there, there, little one. It's all right."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Garen watched from across the fire as Begrond, carefully if not a little clumsily, brushed the child's hair freeing it from tangles. The larger man had taken quite a shine to the child. It seemed that the bearded hunter had easily fallen in love with the child. The elfling seemed to return the affections readily and in the few hours they had been together had stayed close the to the towering man's side. What amused the smaller man the most was the child's insistence in calling the other man 'Brog.'  
  
Garen sighed this may be what the other man needed to convince himself to start a family. The little boy still wore Garen's oversized shirt as his cloths were hung out to dry. After his hair was done the child took to exploring the camp. It was amusing to watch the child fuss through their meager belongings. The elven child had finally settled himself in Begrond's lap gazing up at the tall man inquisitively.   
  
Rumil had never seen hair growing on anyone's face before. He wondered if it hurt. He buried his hands into the man's beard.  
  
Across the fire Garen laughed as the child searched through Begrond's dark beard. "I think he likes it."  
  
Begrond smiled down at the child in his lap bouncing the little boy happily. "Well he should. It's a fine beard. Now only if you - ouch!"  
  
The rest was lost as the child tugged on the dark locks fiercely. Rumil looked up startled. He hadn't meant to hurt the man. He stroked the hair gently whispering an apology.  
  
Garen lost it, smothering his laughter in his cloak.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Garen readied the horses while Begrond helped the child into his dry clothes. The slender man watched in amusement as the bearded man played a version of peek-a-boo with the child.  
  
"Come on Begrond we've got to get going."  
  
Begrond frowned picking up the child to sit him in front of him on the saddle. Garen did not miss the emotion in his friend's eyes. As he mounted up he looked over casually. Begrond had a huge arm wrapped around his precious cargo and was smiling as the elfling talked to him in that musical language.   
  
"Come on Begrond."  
  
The darker man frowned. "Maybe we should rest for another day to make sure Squeakers is well."  
  
Garen turned shocked eyes upon the man. "Squeakers?! Tell me you are seriously not calling him that?"  
  
Begrond looked offeneded. "He doesn't mind."  
  
Garen snorted urging his horse to an easy walk. "The child has no idea what you're calling him. He also has more energy than either of us and he was up half the night."  
  
"Yes but it's a long ride to the Wood."  
  
"Only about a days worth." Garen looked over at his friend as the other urged his horse alongside his. "We can't keep him Begrond."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord Celeborn!"  
  
Celeborn wheeled his horse to where a young elf was knelt along the riverbank. He quickly dismounted as the other elf lifted a soggy cloak from the river. Celeborn closed his eyes overwhelmed at seeing the child's cape. Opening them he searched the riverbank before turning to the other elf. "Any sign of Rumil?"  
  
"No my Lord."  
  
"Take others, spread out and circle the area."  
  
The elf nodded racing away and calling to the others.  
  
Celeborn gripped the cloak tightly hating the helpless feeling that curled in the pit of his stomach. Hearing two horses racing to him he turned to find Haldir and Orophin draw up behind him. Haldir stiffened upon seeing the familiar cloak his amber eyes hooded. Orophin slid of his horse grasping the cloak tightly tears of frustration and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Rumil?" Orophin asked looking around wildly.  
  
"There is no sign of him." Celeborn pulled the younger elf close a minute offering comfort. "We will find him. Do not give up hope."  
  
These children did not need another loss, Celeborn thought grimly. He would find Rumil if he had to go to the Halls of Mandos to do it. Feeling Orophin stop shaking he pulled away to look into the hazel eyes. "Come. The three of us will continue downstream."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was near noon when Garen and Begrond reined their horses to a stop hearing the sounds of hooves. They shared a look watching uneasily as three horses crested the hill in front of them. Garen believed the elves wouldn't harm them but he knew Begrond wasn't so sure.   
  
"I think it's best to wait." Garen said softly to his companion. "It may be just another group of hunters. I don't want to put the child into any danger."  
  
The bearded man nodded tightening his hold on the child.  
  
As soon as the riders had started down the hill Rumil recognized them. His far keener eyesight made out the faces of Haldir, Orophin, and Celeborn. Overjoyed he shifted impatiently in the saddle patting the man's arm to get his attention. "Brog! Brog!"  
  
Begrond looked down at the little boy seated in his lap. Figuring the child was upset for holding him so tight he relaxed his arm. He was alarmed when the child eluded his grasp slipping to the ground to race towards the riders. Begrond dismounted racing after the child. "Squeakers! Don't!"  
  
"Begrond!" Garen shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Orophin had been ecstatic when he saw Rumil alive and apparently well sitting in front of the man. That is until Rumil squirmed out of the man's grasp to run towards them. Orophin's eyes narrowed in protective anger at seeing the man chase after his brother. Without thought he drew his bow aiming for the giant.   
  
A firm hand came from beside him wrenching the bow from his grasp. Celeborn turned dark eyes to him. "Do not raise your weapon!"  
  
The motion had not been lost on the men. The giant wrapped the elven child in a firm embrace watching the elves warily. The smaller man ran towards the bearded one using the horse for a shield. Celeborn looked the situation over carefully before calling to Haldir. "You both will stay here. I will go talk to them. Orophin keep your temper I do not believe they mean your brother harm."  
  
"Rumil..." Haldir murmured.  
  
"Will be fine." Celeborn assured. He understood how difficult it was not to rush down there and hold the elfling. He dismounted. "Stay here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Begrond you've got to release him!" Garen retorted. "The elves think you're hurting him!"  
  
Begrond frowned cuddling the child closer. "They were aiming an arrow at him!"  
  
"They were aiming it at you!"  
  
Rumil looked between the men in confusion not understanding what was wrong. He tugged at Brog's sleeve pointing to his brothers. "Saes. Nin gwanur. Nin gwanur."  
  
Garen looked up seeing one of the elves walking towards them. "Begrond please."  
  
Begrond looked down at the child his face softening. He hugged the elfling close a minute before letting him go.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rumil raced to Celeborn leaping into the elder elf's arms. Celeborn laughed holding the child close a minute before speaking with him softly in elvish. A moment later two other sets of arms reached for the child. Rumil gladly leapt into his brothers' arms as they thoroughly engulfed the child. Celeborn didn't have the heart to scold the brothers for not listening as he watched the reunion.  
  
The Lord of Lorien turned back to the men speaking in Westron. "Our deepest gratitude for taking care of our Rumil. I apologize if we startled you earlier, his brother became alarmed when you chased him."  
  
Garen smiled slightly. "You're welcome. We were unsure of how things would seem ourselves."  
  
Begrond gestured to Rumil speaking curtly. "Which one is Squeaker's brother and are you his father?"  
  
Garen elbowed Begrond sharply.  
  
Celeborn raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Both are his brothers, Haldir is his eldest, and then Orophin. I am not his father, I am his guardian, his father was taken by orcs when he was a babe."  
  
"Forgive my friend," Garen returned, "he has become attached to the child."  
  
Rumil broke from his brother's hold to race back towards the men. Begrond knelt down letting Rumil wrap his arms around his neck. Rumil kissed the man's nose as he nearly disappeared in the man's grasp. When he was finally released he reached for Garen repeating his affections.  
  
Haldir stepped over then taking his brother. He regarded the men a moment before speaking in halting Westron. "Thank you. For caring. for my brother. I am. in your. debt."   
  
Celeborn nodded when Haldir glanced over at him making sure he had spoken it right. "If you ever pass into Lorien you will be most welcome."  
  
"Thank you." Garen replied. "It would be an honor to visit your woods."  
  
Begrond pulled at his beard thoughtfully gazing at Celeborn inquisitively. "He keeps calling me something, Garen what's that word? I'm curious to know what it means."  
  
Celeborn turned to Rumil questioning him.  
  
Rumil's face lit up. "Brog."  
  
The elves eyebrows shot up as they looked over at Begrond again.  
  
"That's the word." Begrond stated. "Brog. What's that mean?"  
  
Celeborn's eyes shone with amusement but he kept a straight face. "Brog means bear in our language."  
  
Garen doubled up howling with laughter. The elves chimed in as Rumil climbed back over to the man stroking the heavy beard. Begrond frowned until he looked at the child's happy face. "Yes I'm Brog and you're my Squeakers."  
  
  
  
Elvish:  
  
Brog : Bear  
  
Saes : Please  
  
Nin gwanur : My brothers 


End file.
